


Between the Bars

by Space_Dementia



Series: 100 Dark Prompts [2]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Abandonment, Abusive Relationship, Consent Play, Dark, Disturbing Themes, Dubious Consent, Dysfunctional Family, Forced Relationship, Gen, Gift Fic, Headcanon, M/M, Prompt Fic, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Slash, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 09:03:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Dementia/pseuds/Space_Dementia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I drilled a wire through my cheek and let it down and out my sleeve; this wire is all that’s left of me and its hooked within my gums<br/>~<br/>it's something less than a holiday when you come home / take all your medicine, make sure you're never alone<br/>Prompt: #52, "Forced"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between the Bars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scorpiod1](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=scorpiod1), [aerintine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerintine/gifts).



> Big ups to the lovely flwrpwr_vampyre for helping me out with a beta. ILU

Sometimes nowadays he held off going to the bathroom to see how long it would be before it became too painful or too late. It was something to do, a way of asserting control over his own body, for a change.  
  
His time in Denver had been, for the lost part, uneventful. It was like a vacation away. He found he didn’t really miss Mystic Falls or any of the people he grew up with very much -those that were left.  
  
*  
  
Jeremy scratched at his wrist, the place where is vervain bracelet used to lay. He didn’t need it out here. There were no vampires to be wary of in Denver. There was no need for protection against them, that was all back in MF, along with any need to ... He closed his eyes as he tried to finish his thought. More often than not his brain cut off in the middle of a thought, a weird kind of brain lock.  
  
He shrugged his shoulders and prepared to leave to hang out with some friends.  
  
*  
  
The new guy Kol was friendly enough. He had good drugs and he wasn’t a tight fist about sharing. He never wanted money for them, no matter how many times Jeremy offered, he refused. But he did take another form of payment.  
  
It started like most complicated things do,  very gradually and then very suddenly . At first there really wasn’t any skin off his back. The drugs were good enough so that Jeremy really didn’t mind when Kol undid the front of his pants and touched him over his underwear. He may have tried to bat him away the first couple of times exclaiming he wasn’t really into it, but the look Kol gave him shut him up quick enough and suddenly (always suddenly) he knew that whatever it was Kol was doing to him, he would like. And he did. He allowed Kol’s firm hand slipped past the fabric of his underwear, it caressed him knowingly. And Jeremy sighed with the feeling of it. He let his head fall back and didn’t really register that his hips started moving.  
  
So that was his new arraignment with Kol, and then it shifted to a new place that wasn’t even about the drugs. The worst part of their arrangement wasn’t how long it lasted when it happened, but that Kol liked to talk during. He liked to talk about Jeremy's home life and his freshly exed girlfriend, and his family back home, and his sister. That was the worst part, hearing Elena’s name when he was on the edge of coming. The talking ... Jeremy was almost grateful when Kol started using his mouth instead of his hand.  
  
*  
  
“You can never tell them. You’ll want to. You’ll want to tell them about all the dirty things we’ve gotten up to. It will burn at you to tell them, but you won’t, dear Jeremy. Not unless they ask you. Your sister ... Elena right?” He asked, but it wasn’t really a question, just words he used to punctuate the thrusting of his hips as he fucked into Jeremy. “She has to be the one to ask you, my dear boy. She has to be the one to care enough to do so. No hints and no cheating, do you hear me?” he asked and with that question came the tease as Jeremy again felt the horrible familiarity of Kol’s voice wrapping around his mind, and then Kol’s hand wrapping again around his cock. Jeremy grimaced and pushed back against his thrusts, trying to reach his end. But Kol wouldn’t let it be that easy. He could be a bastard that way.  
  
“Now, now dear boy, you won’t. Not before I’m finished with you.” he said and slipped his finger against the most sensitive part of Jeremy’s cock and then squeezed him in a way that made Jeremy see sparks when he closed his eyes. He wanted to come, but Kol wouldn’t let him. Jeremy doesn’t know what’s worse, the way his body reacted to Kol or the fact that he left MF for his own safety. Was this what his sister had in mind when she sent him away?  
  
*  
  
Elena calls him, out of the clear blue sky and he thinks this is it, this is the moment . She’s calling because she knows something is up and she wants to know about me and how it’s going while I’m away from her. We’ll talk and she’ll ask questions and then I can be free of this. Then I can come home. But when she does call, finally, it’s only to ask about Alaric.  
  
He lets out a sigh because he should have known better. She’s his sister and he should have known. He asks her if she’s okay, expecting the question to be returned, but it’s not. She doesn't even want to hear about his new dog. She doesn’t sound fine; he can hear it in her voice. But if she can’t be bothered to even ask about him, he can’t be bothered to go through the motions for her. He rushes to get her off the phone. He’s got another meeting with Kol and thinks maybe this time he can use it to forget about “home”. That is if Kol is merciful enough this time to let him.


End file.
